


Coffee flavored surprises

by HashiHimee



Series: Coffee flavored crazy family [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas holiday, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Family of Choice, Feels, Female Senju Hashirama, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hashirama is Tenzou's mama, M/M, even if we're in june, graphic description of kiss, happy and soft, i don't care about the time of year, original dogs characters, teenagers kissing, the boy deserves all, this series doesnt make sense without coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: In which Naruto is left speechless since his date finally takes control over the situation and some family reunion happens.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Coffee flavored crazy family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Coffee flavored surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here it is the third part of this series! New characters are introduced and I can only hope you’ll like them!
> 
> Let me know what do you think leaving a comment below!
> 
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Naruto finished tying up his blades, patted his pockets looking for his gloves, secured his scarf around his neck more firmly and then waited excitedly for Shikamaru to be ready, barely restraining himself from jumping up and down on the bench. This was their third date. The third date-ttebayo!

For their first date Naruto had followed Ino’s advice and had brought Shikamaru to the planetary; that had been magical and relaxing, they had hold hands the whole time and then they had talked for hours about every single small thing they had learned and then some more. Then, in front of Shikamaru’s house, just when the silence between them was beginning to turn awkward, Shikamaru had asked him out on a second date, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking the driveway’s pebbles. They had been both beat red when Naruto had accepted but they had also been both grinning.

And the second date! Shikamaru had brought him to a new fancy café known in all of Konoha for its eccentricity. The coffee shop was called Matatabi&Friends and all kind of cats were allowed to roam freely inside the two-storey cozy building; the patrons could pet them, enjoy their purrs and even feed them the proper food the staff provided. Naruto had stared in awe at every single cat and then at Shikamaru sitting in front of him, with two small back kittens curled in his lap. Naruto had always been an animals lover, a cat lover in particular, but they had never owned one since his Dad was terribly allergic to their fur, his Dad who worked as a vet and volunteered at the animal shelter, and wasn’t that just so ironic?! Then Shikamaru had driven him home and they had planned their third date together, choosing to go to the skating ring set in the central plaza for the Christmas holidays.

And maybe, just maybe, after both the amazing dates, Naruto had sulked a bit, slumped in his aunt’s sofa, for both times he had chickened out from kissing Shikamaru; Naruto wasn’t a coward but the moment just wasn’t right and, ok, maybe he panicked a little! His Dad had patted his shoulder comfortingly while both his aunt and Papa laughed at his expanse; his uncle, for once, had taken pity of him and simply stated “You’ll do better next time.” Small mercy was that his cousin and that little shit of his boyfriend weren’t there to make fun of him.

But, damn it, Naruto really wanted to know if Shikamaru’s lips tasted like coffee or like the new vanilla flavored smokes he had bought! So, this time, Naruto would kiss Shikamaru for real, dattebayo!

Shikamaru finally stood and Naruto grabbed his hand to drag him on the ring starting to skate at a slow pace along the high handrail; it wasn’t the first time both of them skated for both their parents had brought them to the ring almost every year during the holydays but it surely was the first time Naruto skated holding hands with someone who wasn’t one of his dads, or uncles.

They skated for a while, mindful of the children and other couples, sometimes stopping to relax a little, until the ring was almost empty. Then Naruto grinned at Shikamaru and declared “Let’s race!” before sprinting forward. “Troublesome blonde.” Shikamaru muttered smiling but followed him all the same. Naruto laughed dodging a few couples and kept going, gaining speed. He bend his knees a little bit more, took a sharp turn and clashed right against Shikamaru’s chest. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him and used his momentum to propel the both of them against the handrail; they leaned against the high fence panting, with their cheeks red, Shikamaru’s hands on his hips and Naruto’s arms around his waist. They were pressed against each other and Shikamaru asked raising and eyebrow “I caught you. Can I claim my prize?” Naruto just stared and Shikamaru leaned forward to press their lips together.

The kiss was soft at first, just dry lips against slightly clipped lips, but then Naruto tilted his head and Shikamaru licked his lips questioningly while holding the back of his neck, under the soft wool scarf. Naruto pressed forward parting his lips a little and then there was another tongue in his mouth and, wow, Shikamaru didn’t taste like coffee at all! Naruto followed that taste all the way to its source, licking his way inside Shikamaru’s mouth.

They kissed for a while, oblivious to the people around them, until the need for air had them leaning slightly backwards but not much; Shikamaru pressed small kisses to his lips before resting their forehead together and Naruto had to force his eyes open. They were both smiling and blushing and Naruto whispered awed “You don’t taste like coffee at all. You taste like mint and chocolate!” Shikamaru chuckled quietly before pressing their lips together once more. They were both still smiling.

-

It was during one of the monthly games of Risiko, right while her husband laughed evilly declaring “I conquered the world!”, that Hashirama received the two best news she could have asked for.

Her and Iruka’s phone went off simultaneously ringing with an incoming text and Hashirama opened the photo sent to their group chat from ‘HawkEyeSui’. The picture displayed Naruto and Shikamaru on the left, kissing leaning against the fence of the skating ring, while her son and his boyfriend grinned brightly and mischievously from the right down corner. Iruka yelped and pressed his phone against his chest while Hashirama stared grinning at the smiling face of his son.

“What.” Madara asked her pressing against her shoulder and Hashirama showed him the photo, intently studying his face for the small smile she was sure she would witness; and, just like she thought he would, her husband smiled slightly and Hashirama beamed happily.

“I bet Shikamaru kissed him.” Madara stated, completely ruining the moment and Hashirama fondly rolled her eyes. “What are we betting?” Kakashi asked from his position beside Iruka and Iruka turned to him stating horrified “You can’t bet on our son’s love life!” Kakashi raised an eyebrow stating plainly “It is my precise duty to bet on our son’s love life, honey.” then to Madara added “What are you betting?” “The looser have to wear the Santa hat and beard for at least an hour during the Christmas party.” Kakashi nodded, completely ignoring his husband’s indignant protests, and shook hand with Madara.

Hashirama simply shook her head then focused her attention back to the picture, particularly on her son and his boyfriend; Tenzou and Shisui were home, having clearly planned a surprise for them, and Hashirama couldn’t be happier. The two were attending college, studying to become an architect and a nurse respectively, and luckily this was their last semester; Hashirama hoped that they would come back to Konoha once finally graduated.

The doorbell rang loudly, Raikiri and Susanoo started barking louder and Hashirama jumped up from her position on the carpet, letting her phone flying across the room, and run to the front door; she literally threw the door open and standing there on the front porch were Tenzou and Shisui. There were luggage behind them and various paper bags but Hashirama simply stared at her son’s clearly happy eyes and his boyfriend’s soft grin; Shisui was wearing a red and grey beanie and an oversized grey coat, Tenzou had the scarf that clearly matched the beanie wrapped cozily around his neck.

Their greeting of ‘Surprise!’ was cut short when Hashirama threw herself at both of them wrapping her arms around their necks and shoulders and hugging them fiercely. She kissed them both twice, relishing in their delighted and embarrassed chuckles, then hugged them again before whispering “Welcome home, boys.”

She sent them inside to greet the others and alone on the front porch wiped away a small tear running down her cheek. “If they see you cry they won’t go back to college and I will lose our newfound sex life and I am very fond of our sex life, Senju.” Hashirama laughed wetly at her husband’s words while he pressed her against his chest and left a small kiss on her temple. She took a deep breath and asked “Does it look like I cried?” Madara blew gently on her eyes after having run his thumbs on her cheeks and stated “Not much but some tears are expected from a mother finally reunited with her pups.” Hashirama swatted him on the shoulder and lead the way back inside, smiling happily.

In the living room Tenzou and Shisui were hugging the other couple before focusing on the dogs that were jumping their legs and demanding their attention. It was a display that warmed Hashirama’s heart because finally her family was back together. She cleared her throat and asked loudly over the excited barks of the dogs “So, coffee, tea or hot cocoa?”

Hashirama ended up sitting on a cushion near the door to the backyard, nursing a cup of her favorite brand of coffee and listening to the silly misadventures her son was telling; Susanoo was curled at her back keeping her warm and Shisui to her left, snuggled close to her side. Hashirama smiled and looked fondly at Tenzou arguing with Kakashi in that peculiar way of them, like her son was still a toddler arguing with his favorite and extremely childish uncle.

“My parents sent back the Christmas postcard we sent them. Tenzou doesn’t know.” Hashirama turned to look at Shisui, who was staring at his half empty cup of hot cocoa, hugged him closer and whispered against his hair “I’ll try to talk to them once more, sweetheart. Just remember that I love you and that you have a family here.” Hashirama felt him nod against her collarbone before snuggling impossibly closer; she simply hugged him tighter. There were some things Hashirama simply couldn’t fix and the relationship between Shisui and his parents was among them; she could only support and love him with all her heart.

-

Hashirama snuggled deeper inside the nest of blankets on the sofa and pressed closer to her husband’s before lowering the volume of the TV; Madara huffed irritably and Hashirama kissed his neck apologetically before asking “Madara? Do you remember our first Christmas together? With Tenzou I mean.” 

The boys had already gone to bed and Madara and Hashirama were enjoying a film they had wanted to watch for a while but Hashirama’s thoughts kept wandering back to their son. She constantly thought about him but having him home for Christmas had her thinking about all the previous ones.

“You mean my eighteenth birthday?” Hashirama hummed and replayed “You brought us to that small chalet your family owned, remember? You got three days off and we stayed cooped up in a million of blankets near the fireplace. The snow was so thick and white and Tenzou giggled for the first time when you placed a snowflake on his nose. I was terrified he would caught a cold, remember?” Madara hummed by her side and brought her closer to him and Hashirama went on “I never gifted you anything for that birthday.”

Madara run a hand down her back and side before stating quietly “You gave me a son and a family, Hashirama. It is still the best gift you could have ever given me.” Hashirama smiled and kissed his neck again before settling to finish watching the movie. Madara hummed in her hair from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering…
> 
> Yes, Shisui is an Uchiha but from another branch of the huge, big, messy family that is the Uchiha clan so he’s not directly related to Tenzou; Madara’s mother and Shisui’s father are very distant cousins. The problem with Shisui’s parents is not only him being gay but him being trans and sadly no one can really fix this kind of problem beside the directly concerned people. When his parents threw him out of their house when he was barely eighteen, Shisui showed up at Hashirama’s door and she had welcomed him in; Shisui had lived with them since.
> 
> Hashirama was seventeen when she and Madara, only a year older, had Tenzou. Surely it wasn’t planned and Hashirama’s parents threw her out of their house when they discovered their only daughter was pregnant; Madara’s parents gave them a place where to live but Madara had to work two jobs to support their small family when he was just barely out of high school. So yes, Hashirama was very young when she had Tenzou but Madara had stayed by her side and taken his responsibility providing for them as best as he could.
> 
> -
> 
> As always, I’m my own beta so please point out eventual mistakes and I’ll try to correct them.  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
